Over time, increasing amounts of information have been stored on computers. With so much information being stored, there have been numerous solutions for providing users with the ability to search through the information and locate desired portions of the information. The field of computer science has provided data structures and database technology. The Internet is searchable using numerous different search engines, including Google™, Yahoo®, and others. Furthermore, news companies, such as CNN, MSNBC, Fox News, et al., place vast amounts of news stories online, using different search engine technologies to enable users to find particular stories and content. Likewise, online shopping companies, such as Amazon.com offer consumers the ability to search and locate items for purchase using various search engine capabilities. Most websites operated by companies, organizations, entities, or even individuals, provide countless methods for searching and displaying information to users.
However, with all of the above mechanisms for managing information, the eventual display of that information has shortcomings in its ability to correlate and present the information in a logical way that illustrates topical associations between the information content in a manner enabling users to efficiently navigate through the resulting information, leveraging those associations. Further, the ability for users to compare information content from different sources is extremely difficult and cumbersome, requiring the user to conduct their own independent multiple searches to find related subject matter. The present invention addresses these shortcomings.